


The Forbidden Shores

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Some things should remain out of reach.





	The Forbidden Shores

“Why should we not look westward?” Tar-Atanamir waved a hand toward the wide expanse of sea.

“You may look, Lord,” the tall elf said. “But even if you were to reach the forbidden shores, the doom of men would still be upon you. That cannot be undone, nor should it be.”

“And what of my ancestor? What of Eärendil? Does he not still live on above us?”

“His is a fate apart.”

“Then let us make our own fate! I will not bow to the will of your masters”

The messenger bowed. “I will take your words to them, Lord.”


End file.
